


Her Detective

by fritokays



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Like, That's it, and i ran with it, i had an idea, i ran with the fluff and this is what happened, its just fluff, just fluff, so much tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: Based on a loose idea of reading something along the lines of "continue to treat your girl like you're still trying to get her even after you've gotten her". I could see Jane doing just that. Still trying to 'woo' Maura no matter how long they'd been together. It's just tooth rotting fluff. Enjoy!
Relationships: Maura Isles & Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 16
Kudos: 206





	Her Detective

Maura couldn’t help the small smile that played at her lips as she heard the tale tell sound of Jane’s boots coming down the hallway from the elevator. The smell of coffee hit her nose before the sight of the detective, and she felt that small grin morph into a full-blown smile as she looked up. Jane stepped into morgue, curly hair around her shoulders, her shirt Maura’s favorite color; light blue, and a latte in her hand just how Maura liked it.

The detective held the drink out to Maura after she had taken her gloves off and washed her hands. The honey blonde smiled her thanks and took a grateful sip before letting out a sigh. She leaned up on her toes and placed a sound kiss to Jane’s lips, “You’re too sweet,” She said against those lips as she greedily stole another chaste kiss, “To what do I owe the pleasure, detective?” She asked as she sank back to her heels and took another sip of her coffee.

“I missed you this morning,” Jane said softly and Maura felt herself swoon. They’d been dating for nearly five months now. Jane spent most nights at Maura’s, but on the nights that she stayed at her own apartment, neither of them slept well and both of them were itching to see the other by morning.

“I missed you too, Jane,” Maura said and took a moment to appreciate her gorgeous girlfriend before they entered work-mode and started to discuss the case.

0~0~0

Maura woke and rolled over only to groan in protest as she found cold sheets instead of the warm body she’d been seeking out. She heard a chuckle and opened her eyes to see Jane stood in the doorway, hair beautifully tousled from sleep and eyes soft, holding a tray full of food. Maura smiled and shot her a curious look.

The detective walked over and placed the tray in Maura’s lap after she sat up against the pillows, “I was going to wake you up with breakfast, baby, but you were pouting yourself awake when I came back in,” Jane said with another soft laugh as she leaned forward and kissed the tip of Maura’s nose.

The blonde shook her head good naturedly and finally looked down at the tray. Freshly sliced strawberries and peaches, delightfully smelling bacon, and scrambled eggs fixed just the way Maura liked them. This woman was going to be her undoing. She just knew it.

Maura sat the tray to the side and looked into confused chocolate brown eyes, “Come here,” She mumbled as she shifted towards Jane with her arms open. The detective’s face immediately changed from one of confusion to one of love and pride as she opened her arms and pulled Maura into her lap, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Mo.”

0~0~0

The sight of a bouquet of wildflowers had been all it had taken to reduce her to tears only moments earlier. She’d entered her office, anger seeping out of every pore after finishing the autopsy of a young rape and murder victim. The vile things she found out had nearly made her sick. 

She’d stalked out of the morgue in a bad mood and wanted only to get to her office and try to calm down before she took her anger out on someone undeserving. Then she’d seen the flowers. The beautiful bloom of colors arranged immaculately in a vase on her desk. And suddenly, tears were falling down her cheeks, and she desperately reached for and found the office couch to sink into.

That woman was her everything. She never stopped amazing her.

0~0~0

Maura was dead on her feet when she pulled into her driveway. A little sigh escaped her, and her lips turned upwards in a tired smile as she saw Jane’s car as well and noticed a light on in her living room.

As she opened the door, she was greeted first by Jo, and then by Jane. “Hey, baby, it’s late,” Jane said in concern as she leaned forward and pecked Maura’s lips. She never said things like ‘you look tired’ or anything similar to her. She would never even unintentionally insult Maura.

“Yes, I finally finished up about half an hour ago,” Maura said in explanation, “Something smells amazing,” She whispered as she caught a whiff of whatever Jane had eaten for dinner and realized that she hadn’t eaten since breakfast that morning.

She was rewarded with a bright smile and her favorite dimples in response. Jane took her purse and coat from her, put them in the closet, and grabbed Maura’s hand to tug her into the kitchen and direct her to a barstool before reheating the lasagna Angela had brought over earlier.

Jane placed the food on the counter in front of her quickly fading girlfriend, “You’d better eat before you fall face first into your plate, Mo,” She said quietly as she stood behind the blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist in a loose hug, “Your face is way too pretty to be smeared with lasagna.”

Maura let out a low chuckle and shook her head as she ate. She enjoyed the feeling of Jane’s arms around her. When she finished, she spun slowly on the stool and looped her own arms up around Jane’s neck, “Thank you.”

“Thank you,” Jane whispered back to her.

“Whatever for?” Maura asked against her neck.

“For being you,” Jane said simply and Maura smiled and dropped a soft kiss to Jane’s shoulder, “Are you ready to go up to bed, love?” Maura only shook her head in response, “And why would that be?” Jane asked playfully.

“Too tired,” Maura mumbled sleepily and felt more than heard Jane’s laugh in response.

“I’ve got you,” Maura didn’t have a chance to ask what she meant before Jane was lifting her bridal style easily and carrying her up the stairs as if she weighed nothing. The blonde only snuggled close to her detective and hummed in content.

Once they were both ready for bed, Maura shifted into Jane’s arms and placed a sleepy kiss to her lips, “Thank you too. For being you.”


End file.
